


My Girl

by Missy



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Mommy Issues, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard and Bernadette try sneakiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: The Big Bang Theory, Howard/Bernadette, mother, move, please, beg

Men like Howard don’t plan ahead for sexual conquests of any sort. They’re happy with what they get; they treasure it – even if that means screaming and shuddering your way to climax on top of your pretty fiancé in the middle of the afternoon while your least-favorite relative is out shopping. 

“Promise you won’t tell my mother we just did it on her bed.”

“Honey,” Bernadette declared, “I’m not going to tell your mom a darn thing,” she sighed, rhythmically squeezing him with her vaginal muscles.

“That’s my girl,” Howard swooned, burying his face in her neck.


End file.
